


Footsteps to Resurrected Memories

by breathofzora (daysinrussiavictuuri)



Series: Adventures in Zora's Domain [4]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Adventure, Gen, Memories, Mute Link, Past Memories, Reminiscing, Some major spoilers in chapter 2, bit of hurt/comfort for the second chapter, traveling across Hyrule
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 00:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10956138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daysinrussiavictuuri/pseuds/breathofzora
Summary: Prince Sidon wishes to see the place where Link woke up after 100 years, so Link and Prince Sidon travel to the Shrine of Resurrection. They reminisce a few memories along the way.





	1. To the Great Plateau

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize I posted this chapter in a hurry, so sorry for any typos. Just Link traveling with his big Zora shark buddy and making memories along the way :D

‘You want to know where I woke up?’ 

Prince Sidon nodded in confirmation. “Yes, I know that you’ve mentioned you have been sleeping for 100 years and that you lost your memory. Forgive me, I can’t help but think that the place of your awakening stirs my curiosity. If it’s no trouble, I’d like to see it just once with my very own eyes.”

‘It’s nothing special,’ Link signed in response. ‘It’s kinda far, over in the Great Plateau region. Not sure if you can swim all the way, and I can’t teleport you with me.’

“Then I shall swim as far as I can and we will travel the rest of the way on foot!”

Link still seemed skeptical of the idea. Not that he would be unhappy to have Sidon as a traveling companion, and he’d be helpful in combat. But…

‘Wouldn’t the king or the rest of the Zoras worry about you traveling on your own with me?’

“I have traveled a few times before for diplomatic reasons, not to mention the time I set out on a journey in search of a Hylian before fate led me to you,” Prince Sidon counted. “I just need to inform my father I will be gone for a few days. Now that Ruta is no longer a threat, we won’t have much to worry about in our domain.”

‘Alright,’ Link gave in.

Prince Sidon beamed with excitement and joy. “Oh thank you Link! I do look forward to traveling with you! Even if it’s just for a few days! Let me just inform my father and pack a few things. Then we shall be off!”

Link watched Prince Sidon’s back as he hurried up the steps toward the throne. He debated whether he should go to the king as well in case Sidon needed help explaining the reason for his sudden traveling, but he decided to wait for Sidon at the entrance. He didn’t want to make things worse with his presence if Muzu had any words of protest.

As Link waited for Sidon’s return, he pulled out his sheikah slate in order to refresh himself on the path towards the Great Plateau.

It had been awhile since he traveled all the way on foot. Now that he activated many travel gates with all the towers and shrines he had visited, Link barely traveled from one place to another without warping part of the way there.

He could easily warp himself to the Shrine of Resurrection and wait for Sidon there, but it wouldn’t be fair and Link would both worry and miss out on traveling with his Zora friend. Plus Sidon doesn’t have a convenient map like Link does; he’d probably get lost along the way traveling on land.

“Sorry to keep you waiting! Muzu tried to convince me that it was too dangerous to venture out, but I assured him we’d be fine on our own,” Prince Sidon called as he hurried over, his silver scaled spear strapped on his back along with his sword and a small travel pack.

‘Sounds like Muzu alright,’ Link had to suppress a laugh.

“He insisted I take some of the Zora guards with me, but honestly your strength is on par or perhaps greater than our guards. And what good of a Zora Prince am I if I cannot defend myself in the wild.” Sidon shook his head. “So, shall we be off?”

After double checking they had enough meals and supplies for the days of traveling, Link and Sidon departed Zora’s Domain to head to the Great Plateau.

It felt a little weird to Link seeing Sidon traveling beside him, but it did remind him greatly of when they first met. Well, the time they first met after Link awoke from his slumber.

Prince Sidon was a great traveling companion. As he swiftly dove into the water, he kept pace with Link who was traveling on land. Although Link had the full Zora outfit to help him swim easier in water, Link was more accustomed to moving on land and he could recover stamina easier.

When they encountered a few lizalfos and moblins downriver, Prince Sidon proved to be especially helpful by spearing the enemies in surprise before Link dealt the final blows.

Prince Sidon cheered as he dragged a lizalfos down with him and choked the enemy underwater. When the enemy dropped its monster parts, Prince Sidon handed them to Link since they can serve as useful ingredients.

‘Thanks,’ Link signed as he stuffed the monster parts in his bag.

“Anything for you Link!” Prince Sidon exclaimed.

They made their way swiftly down Zora River. When the clouds shifted and it started to rain a little, they took a break by one of the towers at Inogo Bridge.

“This really brings back memories. Feels like yesterday when we met here,” Sidon reminised as they looked up at the very tower that Sidon made his grand entrance in front of Link.

‘How long had you been waiting for a Hylian to show up?’ Link wondered.

“A week, probably, but I never really counted,” Prince Sidon shrugged. “I had been making rounds around the Lanaryu region over the span of several days, returning to Zora’s Domain briefly to check on things.”

‘What if we hadn’t met here?’

“I’d like to believe fate would have still brought our encounter together,” Prince Sidon believed. “Perhaps you would have found yourself to the domain before we met, and I would have seen you then.”

They waited for the rain to pass before moving on. They cut through the Wetlands; Link dealt with the Lizalfos on the wooden planks while Sidon disposed of the Octorocks before they could knock Link off the platforms. The river continued on the other side of the land after the Wetlands, but since it was getting dark Link guided Sidon to the Riverside Stable where they could rest for the night.

“Welcome! Would you like to stay at the inn for the night?” The stable manager greeted them. He took a good look at Sidon. “Whoa! You’re a Zora! We don’t really see too many of your kind over here, kinda far from home aren’t you?”

“We’re out traveling for a little trip,” Sidon politely greeted in his princely manner.

“I see, well you’re welcome to stay as long as you’d like. Not sure if we have a bed that’ll fit your size but…”

‘We’re fine camping outside, thank you,’ Link signed to the stableman. Link walked over to a small campfire and sat down on the ground. He patted the space next to him for Sidon to join him.

“This is my first time visiting a stable,” Sidon admitted as he looked around. “We Zora don’t ride horses like you Hylians.”

‘They’re nice. Convenient place to rest while traveling, and you meet a lot of interesting people,’ Link told him.

They laid back and settled sleeping on the soft grass underneath the stars.

When Link awoke, the fire was put out, and the space where his companion had slept was empty. Link jumped up in a panic, but relaxed immediately when he spotted his friend talking to Beedle at the front of the stable.

“Ah, good morning Link! I was just talking to this shopkeeper Beedle. He has quite a few interesting things for sale you don’t normally see around Zora’s Domain,” Sidon noticed.

“Hi! Welcome! I see we meet again!” Beedle greeted. Link waved and came up to them to see what Beedle was selling. Link went ahead and paid Beedle to buy his entire stock of arrows since he had to use a handful against the Lizalfos.

Before they headed off again, Link checked the map on his sheikah slate.

‘Looks like the rest of the way we’ll have to travel on foot,’ Link pointed the general direction towards the Great Plateau.

“Not to worry! I may not be as fast traveling on land compared to water, but I can handle it in this fair weather,” Sidon assured him. “The Gerudo and Eldin region would be much more challenging.”

They traveled down the path between the stable and plateau region. There were a few monsters here and there, but they were either low level boko and moblins or far away enough to just sneak past them. After passing through Gatepost Town Ruins, Link and Sidon looked up at the sight of the Great Plateau.

It was then Link realized something he had forgotten. The Great Plateau was located on a higher land, and the nearest waterfall was almost on the other side of the plateau.

“What’s the matter Link? Is that not the place of our destination?” Sidon wondered why they had stopped.

Link turned and signed, ‘Forgot how high the plateau was. We’d have to climb or travel to the waterfall on the other side.’

“I see. No doubt you’d have no trouble climbing the walls, but Zoras are not really best at climbing,” Sidon realized their predicament.

Link weighed their options and thought making their way to the waterfall would be the better choice. However he worried that the waterfall that led up to the plateau was too icy cold even for a Zora.

As he looked up towards the height of the plateau, he caught sight of a passing bird and had an idea.

‘Sidon, I want you to hold onto me.’

“I beg your pardon, you want me to do what?” Sidon seemed confused.

‘Um, one of the champions, Revali, gifted me with the power of flight. I can lift us up together with my paraglider,’ Link explained.

“I see. However I’m rather slightly embarrassed to admit I’m not quite as light as my sister due to my size,” Sidon sighed. “I might drag you down too much.”

‘We won’t know till we try.’

Prince Sidon considered it for a moment. “You’re right! If we fall, I’ll be sure to break your fall!”

Prince Sidon wrapped his arms around Link’s middle torso and held on tight, but not too tight that Link wouldn’t be able to breath.

Link crouched down into position. He called upon Revali’s gale and let the wind updraft carry them up. Sidon’s grip held on tighter, and due to the weight they started lowering down fast after reaching the peak height of the winds.

Link maneuvered quickly to get them to the ledge of the plateau before they hit the wall. They managed to hit the ground, but due to the weight imbalance they went tumbling and rolled on the ground.  

“Oof! Link, are you alright?” Sidon swiftly got up after landing.

‘I’m fine. It worked.’ Link gave him a thumbs up with a smile.

Sidon showed a sharky tooth smile back. “The blessings of the champions, they are quite a unique power.” They straightened up and took in the area around them. “So this is the Great Plateau...”

The Great Plateau appeared to be so peaceful and quiet. Link hadn’t been back since his awakening and meeting the old man that was the start of his journey.

Link didn’t need the map to know where to go. He pointed to the direction of his awakening. ‘The Shrine of Resurrection is up over there, a bit beyond the forest.’

“The Shrine of Resurrection...I see, lead the way my friend!” Sidon encouraged.

They took a leisurely stroll through the plateau in silence. A few bokoblins popped out of nowhere from their camps, no doubt revived after the first blood moon that had passed, but they were quickly disposed of. As they passed through the outskirts of the forest, Link spotted the koroks he had found in exchange for his very first korok seeds.

So many of the new memories flooded in Link’s mind as he retraced his steps back to the shrine.

“Are you alright Link?” Sidon looked down at him, a bit concerned that Link had not said anything since they arrived.

‘Just a lot of new memories here.’

Link remembered the spot where he picked up a wooden stick as his very first weapon. He chuckled to himself when they passed by the campfire where he had met the old man and picked him his baked apple by mistake.

Soon they were finally at the entrance of the shrine. Link hesitated for a moment before stepping in first with Sidon following close behind.

There were no sounds except for their own footsteps, and the glowing lights from the engraved markings provided just enough light inside.

Link and Sidon lowered themselves down the short ledge and walked slowly into the center room. Link felt his body tense up a little, keeping his hand ready on his sword or bow in case anything popped out at them. He didn’t know if any of the monsters inside had found their way inside since the entrance was left open. But there appeared to be nothing except the resurrection bed where Link awoke after 100 years (and a tiny korok that managed to sneak in, but Link ignored it for now).

‘This...was where I woke up,’ Link showed Sidon. Sidon stepped forward and looked down at the Hylian size resting space.

“So this was where you were for the past 100 years…” Sidon whispered, staying a respectable distance away from the device as if not to taint it. Link could only nod. “And with no memory…but your injuries from the great battle, did they heal? We heard rumors back then you were on the brink of death...”

Link paused and lifted his armor off a bit to reveal some of his skin. Even in the dim shrine, Sidon could see scars similar to the one on his father’s forehead covered Link’s skin, some larger than others.

After Link readjusted his armor again, Sidon placed a gentle touch on his shoulders. He seemed to be at loss for words for a moment, but he managed to express, “Thank you for bringing me here Link...I can scarcely imagine what it must have been like to wake up here alone. But I am glad that you have managed to overcome so many trials and pulled through as an even more amazing warrior, just as you had been long ago.”

Link didn’t feel he was quite as amazing as people thought he was, but he was glad to have Sidon’s approval. They weren’t as close before in the past compared to his past relationship with Mipha, but it didn’t deter Sidon from reaching out his hand towards Link when they had first met. Link was forever grateful that Sidon not only saw him as a brave warrior, but also a precious friend.

When they walked back out together out of the shrine, they were greeted with an amazing view of the sunset and the world all around them.

‘This was my first view of the world.’

“It is quite beautiful. I feel honored to see it too with my own eyes alongside you Link,” Sidon expressed with a tender gaze looking out to the horizon before his eyes met with Link’s.

Even if there are memories lost with time, some memories can be recovered or made new.  



	2. The Hero's Graveyard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link returns to Zora’s Domain after visiting the place of his final lost memory. Sidon now sees him more than just a returning champion. *SOME SPOILERS FOR LOST MEMORIES QUEST/FINAL MEMORY*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this story is about Link's memories and is a bit shorter than the other parts, I decided to add it as a chapter rather than a separate story. It's not necessarily related to the previous chapter, so its more like a bonus story.
> 
> *Spoiler warning* This story does mention some details of the last memory you find in the game!

He had finally found it. 

Link had recovered all his lost memories from 100 years ago. He now knows everything that happened, and where Princess Zelda was waiting for him to defeat Calamity Ganon.

Yet he did not feel any sort of relief after almost reliving his final memory back at the guardian graveyard. 

The memory was quite painful to watch. Not only because of his fall and near death as a champion, but also a failure as a hero to protect Princess Zelda. It was Princess Zelda that had saved and protected him. 

Right now every fiber of his body was screaming at him to rush over to Hyrule Castle and take down Calamity Ganon once and for all and save the princess. Everyone was counting on him to finish his duty as a champion. 

But even with all his memories, all four divine beasts back under their control, and the Master Sword reunited on his back, Link did not feel ready. 

Link felt terrified.

What if he failed again? What if it took another 100 years or even longer to defeat Ganon? What if his strength and power was not enough?

Could the world really put such faith and belief in a former Hylian champion?

Link couldn’t bear the thoughts and doubts tearing at his mind. He quickly pulled out the sheikah slate and warped himself away from the graveyard to the one place he could let his worries pour out like a waterfall and regain his courageous spirit.

Zora’s Domain.

As soon as Link warped back to the Ne’ez Yohma Shrine, the coolness of the mist and water that surrounded Zora’s Domain calmed Link’s senses at least. Link debated whether he should rest at the inn or give his greetings to King Dorephan.

“Hey! Link!”

Link looked up at the source of the familiar voice calling his name. Prince Sidon stood tall and proud as always at the top of the steps leading up to the central area.

Link gave a tired wave and a small smile. He hoped Sidon wouldn’t pick up on the signs of his fears. Sidon always believed in him as a hero, past memories or not.

“What a surprise to see you here! It’s been quite some time my friend! How goes your journey?” Sidon asked as he made his way down the steps. 

Link gave him a thumbs up in response.

“I saw from our domain the final beam of the divine beasts has shot towards the castle! Well done, I knew you could do it!” Sidon offered his praise. Sidon immediately caught sight of the sword strapped on Link’s back. “Oh! You even found the sword that seals the darkness! Amazing! So that just leaves taking down Calamity Ganon!” 

Link nodded, even though he had no idea how to even begin taking down the demonic beast that plagued the castle.

Sidon frowned a bit at Link’s lack of enthusiasm. “What’s wrong Link? Are you hurt anywhere?” Sidon knelt down to Link’s level to check for any obvious wounds. “Do you feel sick? Should I call for a healer?”

Link shook his head. He wasn’t sure how to explain what he was feeling inside, but perhaps he could ease his worries by confiding with Sidon. He used to do that with Mipha every time he got hurt and was healed by her powers.

‘Want to come to the East Reservoir Lake with me?’ Link asked.

“The East Reservoir Lake?” Sidon blinked in surprise. “Sure, but what are you going to do there? Now that Ruta’s calmed down, there isn’t much there besides the lake itself.”

Link shrugged. ‘Just need a change of scenery.’

“Well then, I’d be happy to accompany you!” Sidon smiled, showing his signature pose.

Link quickly changed into his full Zora set. It was much easier to get to the lake swimming up the waterfalls and hardly took much stamina.

The East Reservoir Lake was peaceful and calm now that Ruta was no longer controlled by the calamity. Link sat at the edge of the lake, dropping his feet into the water. Sidon did the same right next to him. 

Thanks to the Zora armor the water didn’t feel cold at all. It was a nice feeling dangling his legs in the water.

They sat in a quiet peace, enjoying the beauty of the lake in front of them. Link tried to sort out his thoughts during the silence, but fear kept a tight grip on him like claws. He didn’t have the courage to look at Sidon either, in case his expression gave away how Link was feeling. Sidon usually has a knack for reading Link’s emotions, even if Link doesn’t sign with his hands.

After a while, Sidon cleared his throat and prompted, “So Link, is there anything on your mind you’d like to talk about? I don’t mean to pry into one’s business, but if there’s anything that’s bothering you…”

Link flinched a little. So Sidon did catch on after all. 

But the prince, being so polite as always, waited for Link to share his thoughts when he was ready and didn’t pressure him any further. 

After another minute or two, Link lifted up his hands to communicate. ‘I visited the place of my final lost memory.’

“Your lost memory? Oh, just like when you remembered my sister while standing in front of the statue! Where was it?” 

‘Fort Hateno, among a graveyard of guardians.’ Link shuddered at the memory of the graveyard sight, especially when he accidentally almost climbed up one of the remaining active guardians.

“I see, but that’s great news isn’t it? That means you’ve recovered all your memories, right?” Sidon smiled, but the smile quickly faded when Link looked down at his hands.

Link had trouble communicating the next part, but he did his best with shaky hands. ‘I...remembered how I was defeated by an army of guardians and...how I nearly died if it wasn’t for Princess Zelda’s protection…’

Sidon held back a gasp. “So the rumors back then that you had fallen...they were true?”

Link slowly nodded. ‘The guardians...they were too powerful. Even now I can barely avoid getting scorched by their lasers.’ Link realized some of his old scars now were from those ancient machines.

“Yes...those machines are rather fearsome. My father dealt with one once years ago to protect our domain, for our spears are useless against them,” Sidon recalled.

‘The Master Sword reacted strongly against the guardians, but according to the Great Deku Tree I cannot solely rely on its power all the time.’ Link sighed. ‘Even Daruk’s protection and Mipha’s Grace can only help me for a limited amount of time during battle.’

“But surely there must be a way to defeat them after all these years,” Sidon thoughtfully spoke. “I’m afraid our weapons are too sleek in design in favor of agility over power. Have any of the other regions found ways to combat these rogue machines?”

“There’s a guy I met named Robbie over in the Akala region that’s developing ancient gear against the guardians.'

“Of course, to use their own power against them sounds to be the most effective,” Sidon agreed.

'But it requires scavenging several fallen guardians and even some active ones for their parts.' Link frowned. 'It's annoying, having to fight guardians for parts in order to build weapons to fight even more guardians.'

"Quite a dangerous task..." Sidon voiced with concern. 

Link hesitantly continued. ‘I understand fully what my role is now...Mipha, Urbosa, Daruk....even Revali, they’re all counting on me to finish what we started and save the princess. I-I cannot fail them again, but I’m still afraid that my power won’t be enough.’ 

Sidon listened quietly. He was too young back then to understand, but what Sidon saw now is just an ounce of how much the entire world is depending on this Hylian that bears the role of a heroic champion. 

When Link’s hands began to shake too hard to form words, Sidon he grasped the Hylian’s small hands in his large scaly hands.

“Link...I can scarcely imagine what it must have felt like to recover such a memory. It must have felt like a deep scar that one cannot see on the surface. But please, know this…” 

Sidon pulled Link closer into a hug which caught the hero by surprise. “I believe in you Link, as do all of the Zoras and the other domains I’m sure. I believe in you not because you are the Hylian Champion, but because the moment I saw you I knew you were a brave soul and a strong warrior.”

When Link had first arrived to Zora’s Domain with no memory to his name, Sidon saw him as a brave warrior that could aid the Zora in taking on the Divine Beast Ruta. Even now the Zora prince still believes in Link. 

“And Link, surely you feel it now? The other champions and my sister’s strengths within you. The support from all four domains and the people that you’ve met along the way on your journey,” Sidon reminded him. “Most of all, the faith of the princess who waits for you. Do you feel it?”

Link closed his eyes and his memory flashed through every person he’s met, every person he’s helped or received guidance help in return. From the Gerudos in the southwest all the way to the people of the Akala Region in the northeast.

“We all believe that you will succeed Link. It’s not that you cannot fail, you WON’T fail. Because we’re all here with you in spirit.” Sidon spoke confidently and pointed to Link’s heart.

Link took a deep breath. Slowly he stood up with a new look of determination and courage in his eyes.

Sidon smiled at Link and held out his arms wide open. “Now that’s the Link I know and believe in!”

Link no longer felt weighed down by fear of failure from his past memories. His memories now proved to be the signs of his courage and strength that form who he is rather than who he was.

Together they walked down the steps back to the center of Zora’s Domain. Link stopped in front of Mipha’s statue and unsheathed the Master Sword. Dressed in the full Zora armor, Link raised the sword to the clear skies.

In that moment Sidon could see a new hero was born.


End file.
